


Rackové

by miamam



Series: Mini příběhy pro Tumblr [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emo, Fluff, M/M, pomalé milování
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamam/pseuds/miamam
Summary: Existuje milión důvodů, proč číst povídky od Atlin Merrick. Tyhle jednorázovky ty důvody vystihují; a díky takovým, jako je tahle, se během několika málo desítkám slov ocitnu někde úplně jinde. Ospalé ráno a rackové...





	Rackové

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wee Tumblr Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528912) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Existuje milión důvodů, proč číst povídky od Atlin Merrick. Tyhle jednorázovky ty důvody vystihují; a díky takovým, jako je tahle, se během několika málo desítkám slov ocitnu někde úplně jinde. Ospalé ráno a rackové...

Sherlock neotevřel oči. Ale i tak samozřejmě náš konzultující detektiv pár věcí věděl.

Věděl, že je pět třicet ráno. Před hodinou pršelo. Jeho manžel byl patnáct minut vzhůru. A erekce mezi jeho nohama znamenala, že se právě probudil z velmi dobrého snu.

Sherlock se čelem opřel o lopatky svého milence a tiše zasténal.

Po chvilce se matrace prohnula. Potom, o pár vteřin později, se John přitulil svými nahými horkými zády k Sherlockovým prsům a navedl manželův penis mezi svá právě lubrikovaná stehna.

Sherlock jemně vzdychnul a začal přirážet.

Tohle byl někdy jejich brzký ranní sex, jejich ospalý, líný, pomalý sex. Sherlock se slabě usmál, když překřížil kotníky, aby mohl stisknout stehna pevněji, a malátně se tiskl mezi Johnovy nohy. Nosem se zavrtal do Johnových vlasů, přivinul se rukou k jeho bříšku, přitáhnul si jej blíž, přirážel trochu rychleji.

Ale pak...

Sherlock nepotřeboval otevřít oči. Ne aby viděl, dedukoval, aby věděl.

Detektiv znehybněl a poslouchal. „Rackové,“ zamumlal. Po chvíli John přikývnul.

Někdy nad 221B kroužili rackové a volali moře. Někdy ten zvuk přiměje Johna toužit po pobřeží, po něčem strašně dalekém, po něčem, co neumí pojmenovat.

John poslouchal ptáky.

Sherlock k sobě svého manžela přitiskl pevněji a zašeptal: „Seaford. Pojedeme tam na víkend.“

John natiskl svůj zadek proti Sherlockovu břichu. „Ano,“ zamumlal. „Ale myslím, že teď jsme uprostřed čehosi.“

„To je v pořádku, já -“

John si přitáhl Sherlockovu ruku a políbil jej do dlaně. „To je v pořádku,“ zopakoval a pohupoval jemně svými boky. „Nepřestávej.“

Oba muži se k sobě přivinuli o něco těsněji.

Někdy nepotřebujete otvírat oči, abyste viděli. Stačí otevřít srdce.


End file.
